


TOUGH LOVE

by Aurora2



Category: Generation Um, John Wall - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things might evolve in their relationship from the movie Generation Um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOUGH LOVE

John Wall was sleeping when he heard Violet opening the door. He was unwilling to wake up but he knew she had been with a good client that paid her well and she was bringing him his share of the payment. Once she went out on her own John had just fell from being her driver to being her pimp although it was never spoken. She had some regular clients that kept them both flush, but she tended towards guilt and needed some comforting. John had figured out she needed tough love. He also figured out that he was naturally good at giving it to her.  
She came to his bedside happy to be giving him a share of the cash. But there was his approval she also needed. He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He took the wad of bills and put them in his bedside drawer. She sat next to him and started kissing his neck timidly. He liked her attention but she would need something rougher first. He gruffly asked if she had been very bad. She admitted she had been and she was so very sorry, unable to meet his gaze. He instructed her to take her clothes off and got up to draw her a bath. He was dressed, as he usually was for bed, in a white tee shirt and black briefs (that fit him like a glove). Once the water was running he gestured her to come into the bathroom where he kissed her roughly feeling her breasts and squeezing her ass. He dipped his hand in the fragrant foamy water and started slapping her behind as she braced herself on the clawfooted bathtub. She winced with every slap but did not resist. Once he felt she had enough he told her to get into the tub, then he got down on his knees and washed her body with musky essential oil bath gel. It felt good to run his hands over every part of her body wet and slick. Then he washed and rinsed her hair. He handed her a towel and told her to dry off and come to the bed.  
Violet appeared younger than her years with no makeup and damp hair, and naked. She stood at his bedside while he gave her the once over. Again she was unable to meet his gaze but needing to get his approval. He sat at the edge of the bed and tugged his briefs down to his ankles and she noticed there was already a cushion on the floor for kneeling. But before she could kneel he spun her around and bound her wrists together with a silk scarf taking time to make the knots secure. Then he pushed her to her knees and guided her mouth onto his stiffening penis. He could see her backside was still reddened and he used one hand to caress it while the other nudged her to go deeper into her throat. After a few minutes he pulled her head off his penis and laid back on his elbows on the bed instructing her to spend some quality time licking and sucking his balls. He loved this part and closed his eyes moaning at the warmth of her mouth and tongue. She only wanted to make him happy. He sat upright again and she gave it her all. Sucking and bobbing on his cock making the sounds he loved. He stood up suddenly and reached under her arms to pull her into the bed. He spooned her and his cock found her wetness. Thrusting roughly he then turned her head so he could kiss her deeply while rubbing her clit. She exploded in waves of an orgasm that caused tears in her eyes, and then he came with a long groan and involuntary spasms. She finally could look at him and she saw that he was smiling at her. He had forgiven her. She had forgiven herself. He unbound her wrists and they drifted off into a restful sleep without a care in the world.


End file.
